1. Technical Field
The present application relates to secure communications and more particularly to single-round password-based key exchange enabling secure communications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Authentication based on passwords is a significant security paradigm. Security in this scenario is a challenging problem because passwords typically come from low-entropy domains having insufficient randomness to generate cryptographically secure keys.
Models in which passwords are shared by peers have been developed in order to secure communications from attacks. All current password-based key exchange protocols follow a non-malleable commitment paradigm, e.g., the chosen ciphertext adversary model CCA2-encryption paradigm, along with related hash proof systems. These protocols also employ smooth projective hash functions similar to those in the CCA2 encryption schemes. Here, methods for obtaining hash proofs typically include multiple rounds of exchange between the peers along with simulation sound zero knowledge proofs.